Love For a RiverClan Cat (rewrite)
by Zelda-warriorcat-FAN
Summary: Last time I write this it had weird codes. Anyways, Sunleaf falls in love with Stormheart, a RiverClan cat. When Stormhearts sister finds out, what happens? Rated T for blood.


Last time I posted this it had all these weird codes, so Im reposting it... Hopefully it has no codes lol.

Description of the important characters:

Sunleaf: tortiouseshell shecat with light blue eyes, thunderclan

Stormheart: dark blue grey cat with blue eyes, RiverClan

Stormwave: light grey shecat, RiverClan, Stormhearts sister, deputy

This is based off a an rp I did on Wolf Quest and it's told in Sunleaf's point of view :3

I flicked my ears and walked around. I was in RiverClan territory to see the cat I loved, Stormheart... Just then, I see a flash of blue grey fur in the bushes. I walk forward, "Stormheart...?" I mew quietly. Suddenly, I get tackled and pinned to the ground. My eyes slam shut when I made contact with the grassy ground. I trembled under the attacker, preparing for any kind of attack the attacker was goiing to give. Nothing happened and I opened my eyes, seeing Stormheart. I rolled my light blue eyes and push him off me. I stand and shake the dirt off my fur and sit down next to the Tom. He placed the tip of his tail on my tail. I looked at him and blushed a bit before touching my nose against his cheek and whispering, "I love you,"

Stoneheart perked his ears up and looked at me. He smiled and licked my head. I placed my head on his chest and begin purring. Stoneheart placed his head on mine. We sat there for what seemed like forever. Stoneheart's head suddenly shot up and he looked around. "What is it?" I mew to him.

"I hear something," he answered. I look around for a moment before placing my nose on Stoneheart's nose. I part away from him and mumble, "you may be hearing things,"

"STONEHEART!"

We both jump at the sudden yowl. Stoneheart looked over to where the yowl came from. "Stormwave..." He meows. The she cat hisses at him, "Who is this?"

"Her name is Sunleaf,"

"And what were you doing?"

"I...we...uh,"

Stormwave let out an angry yowl. "You love her don't you?!" She hissed. She looked at me. I crouched down low to the ground, shivering. Stormwave unsheathed her claws, "my own brother... In love with this piece of... Fox dung..." She mutters.

I hiss at her. "Shut your mouse brained mouth!" I yowl, ready to lunge at her. Stormheart stepped in front of me. "You know this is my decision," he hissed at the RiverClan shecat. "I can love whomever I want, even a fox." His hiss became a mew. Stormwave looked slightly shocked at his reply. My ears flick. Stormwave flicked her tail and mumbles something to one of the cats with her, they were on a patrol. She darted off, back to the RiverClan camp. "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life," A white cat meows as he unsheathed his claws. "Are you ready Stormheart?" He yowled, leaping at the warrior. "Stormheart!" I yowled. I go to save him, but I'm stopped by two of the other cats. They were both toms, on a black tabby and the other a light grey. "Move!" I yowled at them.

"You're gonna have to make us," the black tabby chuckled. I let out a battle cry and tackle the Tom. I claw at his ears and tear a bit of the skin. "Take that you piece of Mouse brained fox dung!" I yowled. The grey cat then tackles me and I use my back claws to scratch his stomach.

-over to Stormheart and the other cat, also it's currently no ones pov-

Stormheart yowled as claws met his face. "Cheetahpaw!" He yowled. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Because my mentor told me too!" The white cat yowls back, bringing his paw down. His claws hit Stormhearts chest and He let out a pained cry before shoving Cheetahpaw off him. He jumped up and leaped at the apprentice quickly, landing his claws on the apprentice's shoulder. Cheetahpaw yowled in pain and clawed Stormheart's ear. He tore half of it off. He let out a hiss of pain as what had been cut off of his ear fell to the ground. The wound bled, and blood got into his eye, blinding that eye. He shook his head and Cheetahpaw tackled him, landing cuts on the grey warrior. Stormheart used what strength he had to shove the apprentice off him.

Back to Sunleaf...

I tremble under the grey cat's paws. I glance over to Stormheart . I yowled and try to get the cat off. I watch Cheetahpaw life his paw, claws unsheathed. This blow would kill Stormheart. I yowled his name but the other cat shut my muzzle. Tears filled my eyes as Cheetahpaw slammed his paw against Stormheart's head. The three RiverClan cats left. I stood, ignoring the wounds stinging my pelt. "Stormheart!" I yowled, tears now streaming down my cheeks. He didn't answer. Was he with StarClan? I sighed, pressing my muzzle against his bloodstained pelt.


End file.
